english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
DreamWorks All Hail King Julien (2014)
DreamWorks All Hail King Julien is an American CGI animated television series. It stars characters from the DreamWorks Animation animated film Madagascar. The series was released on Netflix between December 19, 2014 and December 1, 2017, consisting of 65 episodes. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Andy Richter - Mort *Danny Jacobs - King Julien *India de Beaufort - Clover *Kevin Michael Richardson - Maurice 'Secondary Cast' *Andy Richter - Ted *Betsy Sodaro - Xixi *Danny Jacobs - Pancho *Jeff Bennett - Hector, Horst, Willie *Sarah Thyre - Dorothy 'Minor Cast' *Amick Byram - Vocalist *Andy Richter - Grammy Mort (ep62), Maggie the Unwashed, Morticus Khan (ep49), Smart Mort (ep49), Snake (ep54) *Betsy Sodaro - Aye Aye (ep51), Bronda (ep30) *Bill Fagerbakke - Hans, King Joey, Lazy Doug (ep22), Leonard (ep32), Rat DJ (ep47) *Crispin Freeman - Alex (ep65) *Danny Jacobs - Buck (ep57) *David Koechner - Butterfly Prince (ep46), Nurse Phantom Rob *David Krumholtz - Dr. Watermelon Bawkings (ep49), Helen (ep33), Mom-Bot, Timo *Debra Wilson - Amy the Crocodile Princess, B'Brandon (ep60), Dingbert (ep51), Foosa Babe (ep5), Jungle Rooster (ep44), Mary Ann, Masikura, Tammy, Young Hector (ep33) *Diedrich Bader - Abner, Andy, Trevor (ep55) *Dwight Schultz - Karl, Karl-Gram (ep62), Patrick (ep58) *Frank Welker - Grandpa Mort (ep62) *Glen Powell - Trent (ep58) *Grey Griffin - Eloise (ep57), Pam *H. Jon Benjamin - Fred the Giant Scorpion *India de Beaufort - Crimson, Grandma Rose, Love Bot (ep31) *JB Blanc - Benson, Giant Mango (ep59), Helicopter Voice (ep62), Jarsh-Jarsh (ep65), Mango (ep59), Mountain Lemur Captain, Rat Bartender (ep56) *James Urbaniak - Lemur#1 (ep3) *Jeff Bennett - Crocodile Assistant, DJ Glitterbunz (ep62), Dr. S, Magic Steve (ep16), Our Universe (ep49), Ringo, Sage Moondancer, Sports Announcer (ep59), Stanislav (ep21), Wigman Wildebeest (ep38) *John DiMaggio - Jumping Rat#1 (ep10), Jumping Rat#2 (ep10), Jumping Rat#3 (ep10) *Kari Kimmel - Vocalist (ep53) *Kari Wahlgren - Female King Julien (ep49) *Kether Donohue - April (ep55), Brosalind (ep51) *Kevin Michael Richardson - 2D King (ep55), Bone Foosa (ep64), Butterfish, Chauncey, Clumsy Pete (ep32), Crocodile Ambassador, Efficient Charlie (ep22), Jimmy (ep27), Night Creature (ep55), Pineapple, Todd, Zora *Lance Barber - Bruce (ep58) *Maurice LaMarche - Corpse (ep53), Koto, Video Game Amnnouncer (ep52) *Max Greenfield - Kipper (ep58) *Rob Paulsen - Brodney, Captain Ethan, DJ (ep37), Lil Arms Magee, Narrator (ep37), One Eyed Simon, Recorded Voice (ep37), Snake (ep52) *Sarah Thyre - Becca, Butterfly Scout (ep34), Kimberly (ep59), Utta (ep60) *Stacy Wilde - Vocalist *Susanne Blakeslee - Butterfly Queen (ep34) *William J Fuller - Vocalist *Willie Nedrow - Vocalist (ep58) *Windy Wagner - Vocalist (ep50) *with Anjelica Huston as Princess Julienne *with John Michael Higgins as Prince Barty *and Ellie Kemper as Karen (ep37) *and Henry Winkler as Uncle King Julien *and Lance Henriksen as Doc Sugarfoot (ep17) 'Additional Voices' *Debra Wilson *Grey Griffin *Rob Paulsen Credits DreamWorks All Hail King Julien Episode 53 Julien 2.0 2017 Credits.PNG|Episode 53 Credits DreamWorks All Hail King Julien Episode 54 Spin Cycle 2017 Credits.PNG|Episode 54 Credits DreamWorks All Hail King Julien Episode 55 Night Creatures 2017 Credits.PNG|Episode 55 Credits DreamWorks All Hail King Julien Episode 56 Tears in the Drain 2017 Credits.PNG|Episode 56 Credits DreamWorks All Hail King Julien Episode 57 Squad Goals 2017 Credits.PNG|Episode 57 Credits DreamWorks All Hail King Julien Episode 58 One More Cup, Part 2 2017 Credits.PNG|Episode 58 Credits DreamWorks All Hail King Julien Episode 59 There Will Be Juice 2017 Credits.PNG|Episode 59 Credits DreamWorks All Hail King Julien Episode 60 Blackboard Jungle 2017 Credits.PNG|Episode 60 Credits DreamWorks All Hail King Julien Episode 61 Lord of the Fruit Flies 2017 Credits.PNG|Episode 61 Credits DreamWorks All Hail King Julien Episode 62 Karl-Mageddon 2017 Credits.PNG|Episode 62 Credits DreamWorks All Hail King Julien Episode 63 King Julien is Watching You 2017 Credits.PNG|Episode 63 Credits DreamWorks All Hail King Julien Episode 64 The End is Near 2017 Credits.PNG|Episode 64 Credits DreamWorks All Hail King Julien Episode 65 The End Is Here 2017 Credits.PNG|Episode 65 Credits Category:Cartoons Category:2014 Cartoons